


Life Goes On

by hhertzof



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after <a href="http://hhertzof.livejournal.com/18998.html">Unexpected</a>.  Bet you didn't think I could make it <i>Invasion of the Bane</i> compliant. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: paranoidangel

The danger was over and Sarah had treated Luke and Maria to lemonade in the back garden. Summer was fading fast and soon they would be going back to school...or in Luke's case going to school for the first time.

Luke was examining the adoption papers. "Who is John Smith?"

Maria looked at him curiously.

"It says right here that John Smith is my adoptive father. You don't mean Mr. Smith the computer, do you?" He gave Sarah a worried look.

Sarah opened her mouth to respond when she heard a familiar vworp vworp as the TARDIS materialised not 10 feet from where they were sitting. She waited patiently until the Doctor poked his head out the door.

"Sarah Jane. And how was your quiet weekend?"

"Not as quiet as I would have liked." Sarah grinned at him and retrieved Fred, unsurprised to see her dressed in the space romper. "Did you have a good time with your daddy?"

"She was as good as gold." Romana emerged from the TARDIS. "You couldn't ask for a better baby."

The Doctor, meanwhile, had noticed that Sarah had company. "Hullo, I'm the Doctor."

Both of the kids were watching with wide eyes, but Luke recovered first. "Hullo, I'm Luke." He awkwardly held out a hand, which the Doctor shook energetically.

"And this is Maria Jackson," Sarah added. "She lives across the street and she ended up helping me with a little situation here in town. The Bubble Shock thing." She'd mentioned she was looking into the company when he'd picked up Fred for the weekend. "It came to a head yesterday. Maria, Luke, this is Romana, and this," gesturing with the baby she was holding, "is Fred, my daughter and therefore Luke's little sister."

Maria's mouth fell open. "You have a baby? Kelsey thought it was your granddaughter."

"No, she's our daughter." The Doctor looked thoughtfully at Sarah. "I thought she was your only child."

"Luke was made by the Bane to sell more Bubble Shock. After they were destroyed, he didn't have anywhere else to go, so Sarah adopted him." Maria's explanation left something to be desired, but Sarah let it stand for the moment. "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend."

Sarah grinned. "He's less of a boyfriend and more along the lines of a significant...alien. He occasionally goes by John Smith, which is why I put it on the adoption papers. I didn't think you'd mind." She gave the Doctor a bright smile.

"No, of course not. Welcome to the family, young man. Your niece, Susan, will be thrilled to meet you when she gets back from visiting the Chestertons."

Maria was eyeing the baby. "Can I hold her?"

Sarah hesitated before lowering the baby into the girl's arms.

"If you ever need a babysitter...she's adorable." Maria frowned. "I think she needs another blanket, she feels rather cool."

"Lower body temperature," Romana explained.

Maria stared. Opened her mouth and shut it again. "She isn't human."

"Half human. Her mother is, after all," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Did you get the DNA sample you were after?"

Romana nodded. "One DNA sample from before you travelled with him. One sample from after you started travelling with him but before you came to Gallifrey. Both are tucked away in a safe place, so that we didn't contaminate them with more artron energy. We can retrieve them tomorrow."

"That's good." After some discussion the three of them had realised that they had no record of Sarah's original genetic structure, but that it might be a good thing to have. Between Sarah's and the Doctor's memories of the original encounter, it hadn't been too difficult to arrange.

Maria was still staring, first at the baby and then at Sarah.

Sarah grinned at her, hoping to forestall the "you slept with an alien" discussion for now at least.

"How old is she?" Luke asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Six months." Sarah's eyes twinkled. "Making her your older sister."

Maria giggled and Sarah knew she was making a note of that for future usage. Suddenly Maria turned to Luke and offered him the baby, perhaps as an apology for her laughter.

Luke took Fred gingerly. "Hallo," he said. "I'm your little brother, except I'm bigger. It's good to meet you."

Fred burbled at him.

Abruptly Maria bounced up after looking at her watch. "I'm late. I've got to go or dad will be furious. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sarah said. "I imagine we'll be upstairs doing some tweaking to Mr. Smith and you two can help or find something else to do."

Maria grinned. "I'm glad you moved in across the street."

"So am I."

Sarah stood and watched her cross the street, before herding her _family_ indoors.

"Well done, Sarah Jane," the Doctor murmured in her ear. "Once you were the student, now you are the master."

She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Oi!" But instead of continuing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "My Sarah Jane. Thank you for this. For everything."

"You're welcome, Doctor." She leaned into him, thinking that the world was never going to be perfect, but for the moment, at least she was very happy.


End file.
